Many operations in agricultural fields require an equipment operator to guide an agricultural implement, such as, a sprayer, planter, baler, or the like, along the agricultural field. Such operations may include, for example: guiding an implement along rows of crops, such as for spraying herbicides, insecticides and/or fertilizers; guiding an implement along windrows (or rows of cut or mowed crops), such as for baling operations; guiding an implement along furrows, such as for planting seeds; and so forth. Care must ordinarily be taken to center the implement on the agricultural field so as to avoid wasteful overlap between passes, incomplete baling, producing non-uniform bales, running, over crops and/or damaging crops. Consequently, travel speeds are often reduced in order to effectively maintain such centering, which thereby increases operating time in the field, resulting in lost productivity.